


FD: SideB Tomorrow in Autumn

by Mythril (fantacination)



Series: Sheith Otome Game [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Kuro is the sole reason the rating is not Gen, M/M, birthday kisses, for real this time, pinch of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantacination/pseuds/Mythril
Summary: Short birthday fluff with Keith and the accidental Shiro harem.





	FD: SideB Tomorrow in Autumn

“Happy Birthday, Keith!’ Takashi smiled, his grin fierce as he gave Keith a sloppy kiss on the cheek, lips smacking loudly as he laughed. 

Seated in the middle of a red velvet sofa, Keith batted him away. “Did you even change before you got here? You smell like gym sweats.” 

Takashi clutched his heart dramatically, wrinkling the varsity jacket that stretched over his shoulders. “I get special permission from coach and rush all the way over here and  _ this  _ is how you treat me?” 

“If the smell fits,” Keith shrugged, ducking a swat. 

Takashi flopped on the couch next to him, making the birthday celebrant bounce along with the frankly terrifying pile of gifts someone had piled next to him.

Keith made a face as a brawny arm tried to put him in a headlock, leaning back and using the gift- it felt suspiciously like a metal bat- so Takashi couldn’t get at him.

A shadow leaned over the back of the sofa and Keith barely had time to consider anything before firm fingers cupped around his chin and a sensual mouth snatched up his lips. Kuro pressed Keith down insistently, sinking them both into the cushion as he sucked Keith’s tongue into his mouth. Sharp canines worried at Keith’s bottom lip and a hand was just starting to creep down to his chest before Keith bit down hard and pushed him away. 

Kuro grunted and pulled back. “There’s my spitfire,” he drawled, licking a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. 

“Hey, Kuro,” Takashi greeted cautiously. They never really got along before graduation, but while the truce might be uneasy, there was peace. 

“Ugh, puppy drool,” Kuro grumbled, but he dropped a pair of spiked handcuffs with a bowtie onto the pile. “And that’s just the downpayment, sugar,” he promised Keith, managing to lounge against the couch  in what looked like a full wardrobe of black leather. 

Keith looked around- but if there was Kuro, then that meant-- 

A pair of hands dropped over his eyes, but he recognized that familiar, faintly medicinal smell. “Kuron, you made it,” he smiled, peeking up at the older man. 

Kuron had braided his hair back, his coat draped over an arm to reveal a soft black sweater. “Happy Birthday, Keith.” He dropped a chaste little kiss on Keith’s hair and handed him a neatly-wrapped gift. Keith pinched it surreptitiously and blinked. 

“Did you get me your  _ bathrobe _ ?” It was a  _ really _ nice one. Keith stole it often. 

Kuron coughed. “A new one,” he said.

“I like yours,” Keith said, glancing back at him sidelong, and was rewarded with a flush. 

“I know,” he said evenly, looking back. “I just thought you might want a spare after you got it dirty.” 

Kuro howled with laughter. “That was  _ almost _ innuendo. Didn’t think you had it in ya, doc.” 

“Looks like everybody’s here,” Shiro walked in, carefully balancing a large cake on a silver tray with one hand. Twenty one candles had been painstakingly arranged in cocentric circles around the gigantic strawberry in the center of the cake. There was even a little frosting smudged across one of Shiro’s elbows- not that anyone seemed willing to point it out. Shiro had stripped down to vest and undershirt in the heat from the kitchen and the sleeve of his right arm was pinned to his side.

Lotor followed him out with a tray of champagne flutes, the top two buttons of his white silk shirt unbuttoned and looking sardonically on at the full living room. 

“Rabble,” he acknowledged, handing everyone a flute and smoothly taking the remaining spot next to Keith on the sofa so he could wrap an arm around him for the toast. 

“You guys  _ really _ didn’t have to do this,” Keith protested. 

“We wanted to,” Shiro said, simple as that. 

“How are we even going to finish all this?” 

“I’ve got some ideas,” Kuro interjected.

“A toast, then, to the undisputed favorite, wheresoever he may be,” Lotor began, accepting a pointy elbow to his ribcage from Keith in protest. 

“Congratulations on reaching your twenty first year and being accepted to the IGF Astronaut Program. We may not be brothers in blood, but you will always be my family,” Lotor’s voice softened, towards the end, almost as though he only meant for Keith to hear. 

Keith hugged him back, squeezing fiercely. 

Taking a deep breath, he blew out the candles- just barely managing to get the last one with a little puff of help from Takashi. They divided the cake and started catching up on how everyone was doing. 

Eventually, Keith managed to wriggle out from between Takashi and Lotor, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Only, halfway there, he noticed the doors to the veranda were open, letting in the cool autumn breeze. 

Silhouetted against it, Shiro was staring out into the stars, gaze heavy and moonlight caught in his hair.

“Hey,” Keith said, walking up to touch his shoulder. “What’re you doing outside?” 

“Catching up on my brooding,” Shiro smiled wryly. “Can’t believe it’s been three years.” 

“Next year it’ll be four, then, five. Time’s funny, like that. New memories, new paths.” 

“I can’t help thinking how badly things could’ve gone,” Shiro admitted. “We were so close--”

“But it didn’t,” Keith said. 

“Thanks to you, Keith,” Shiro said, the smile on his face helplessly fond in a way that made Keith’s chest warm. When they’d first met, Keith had never thought he’d see Shiro smile so much. Real smiles that softened his dark eyes. 

“You saved us.” 

Keith leaned back against the glass door, looking up at Shiro. “The way I look at it, I helped you save yourselves.” 

“Sometimes we need that. A spark, in the darkness.” 

“More like a bull in a china shop,” Keith snorted. 

Shiro leaned his cheek against Keith’s hand on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to slender fingertips. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Happy Birthday, Keith.” 

Keith smiled, lifting up on his toes to gently press his lips against Shiro’s. 

“Thanks. It was worth it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Keith! 
> 
> Whatever else happens, all Shiros agree, Keith is the best thing the universe has ever had. 
> 
> This fluff is an AU epilogue, a fandisk, if you will, of the best case scenario ending-- with one caveat. :')


End file.
